User talk:JacktheBlack
My talk page rules *Please do not create a new subject/headline overtime you reply *I will not reply to comments that doest not have a subject heading and/or is is not sign by the commenter. --Chairman Jack the Black 20:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Jack Hello jack, it's me Zeus. I just wanted to set some things clear: 1st: I did not "Harass" Bchapy on the DM. I was trying to talk to him about ScarlattiBeta's problem (He was having some problems editings) but he wouldn't answer! I thought my internet was screwed up (as it always is) so I kept re-messaging him. I don't know, he might've thought I was trying to spam him, but I really wasn't. 2nd: Me and ScarlattiBeta (My older brother) were trying to solve some of his profile problems, so that's why I said "But I guess I understand", But I meant that I would've guessed why you guys would think that we are sockpuppeting. we were just trying to solve the "Blank Page Glitch" or whatever it is. I didn't mean to cause any problems. can you at least unblock me so that I can talk to you? I swear by my life I won't edit anything unless I get your final word. but if your answer it's no, at least leave me a message, ok? Sorry, ZeusGamer101 2000 pages!! We hit 2000. A hell of a milestone!! Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) *Which one was it? --JacktheBlack (talk) 10:21, April 21, 2016 (UTC) **Dodgeball. Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:23, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I'm honored to be a new admin, especially when I just signed up on Wikia a month ago. I honestly didn't expect this and I guess now I have to see how administrator things work around here. Thank you again Sargent 257 (talk) 03:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Unbanning Uh, Apparently I got unbanned, so.. Uhm, thanks for that I guess ZeusGamer369 (talk) 21:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) *Well your main account is still blocked so this is a sockpuppet account...so guess who is getting blocked again. --JacktheBlack (talk) 08:21, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Review copies for GOW 4 are out now, so... I was wondering if we should put the Gears of War 4 page (and perhaps character pages relevant to the story) under protection, at least until the game comes out (October 11). We could have a very upsetting issue if nothing is done, but it's just a suggestion. Sargent 257 (talk) 21:22, September 30, 2016 (UTC) *I'm seconding this. People with Ultimate Edition pre-orders will already have the game, so spoilers will occur. I'll protect the character pages now. Sergeant Blige (talk) 12:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) New Feature: Discussions I'm here to give you a heads-up about , a new feature that we're currently beta-testing and rolling out to more and more communities. Here's a short overview, in case you haven't heard of it yet: Discussions is a forum-like conversation space that works equally well in a desktop browser, mobile browser, and in our . It will eventually replace the current forums, and all existing forum content will move there. With communities that already have Discussions, we've seen a big influx in new members for the community who signed up just so they could use Discussions and talk to other users about their favorite game. It made the wiki accessible for a lot of users who loved the topic, and enjoyed the articles, but couldn't quite find their niche to contribute before. Instead of giving you a lengthy description, I suggest checking out Fallout Discussions as an example to see what Discussions is like: http://fallout.wikia.com/d/f You and the other admins and moderators in this community will have in Discussions as well. You can lock and delete threads, undelete them, see posts that users have flagged as inappropriate, and customize your own guidelines for Discussions, for example, and we're still working on adding more moderation features. Since Gears of War 4 is coming out in a few days, we expect Discussions would become quite active. This could be an opportunity for you to reach new potential members and to grow the community in a new way. If some experienced community members are willing to keep an eye on the new space and post good content at the beginning, leading by example, that'll help make this a valuable new addition to the wiki. Are you or any of the other current admins and mods interested in moderating Discussions, once it's set up? If you don't have the time to add this to your duties, you can instead look for responsible, active candidates among the new Discussions users, and promote them to moderators. Some Discussions users may not even edit the wiki (many only visit it via the app), but we've seen Discussions-only users do a very good job at moderating. Other communities have chosen to go that route, with a Discussions-only group of moderators, some have a mix of experienced wiki editors and new Discussions users moderating, and some just expanded their regular moderation to include the Discussions conversations. Please let me know if you have any questions about this! We're happy to address any concerns you might have, and to help you set up a moderation team for Discussions, if you're up to it! Pinkachu (talk) 18:51, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the mess In regards to the edits to the Myrrah talk page from earlier today. Can't help but feel responsible. :( -- Sargent 257 (talk) 01:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) *Trust me I got spoiled by a lot of things while editing this wikia. --JacktheBlack (talk) 01:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Gears 4 pages Does the Ultimate Edition early release on the 7th not count as an official release? That's where I'm getting my information from, I pre-ordered the Ultimate Edition and have been playing through the campaign over the weekend. If it's possible, I would appreciate if you could un-delete the deleted pages, as I can't remember what I typed word-for-word and I didn't make any copies. You don't have to un-delete them now if there is a rule against adding Gears 4 info here until the 11th, I wouldn't mind waiting if that's the case. Clockpuncher (talk) 06:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Cool then. Sorry if I spoiled you or anyone else, I thought the light was green for Gears 4 content. I'll hold off from adding more stuff until the 11th. Clockpuncher (talk) 06:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Is it all clear for Gears 4 content now? I just finished the campaign and I have some more pages, mostly locations, ready to go. I tried to minimize mention of campaign spoilers and focus on the underlying lore for the time being. And could you also restore the Dyer article? That's another of my creations. Clockpuncher (talk) 04:12, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Acknowledged. Clockpuncher (talk) 04:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Block Request Can you block this WilliamV1992 for Personal attack? Evidence. http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_1_Markza_Sniper_Rifle?diff=130855&oldid=130851 and check my profile, he attacked it as well: --Dragon146 23:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Markza Mk. 1 Currently, the page has it labeled as an Assault Rifle. This is not entirely correct. It's actually a Marksman Rifle according to the description for it on the Fabricator, but there's a plaque you can find in the campaign that calls it an Assault Rifle. The same place also makes fun of UIR technology, so the COG classified the Markza as what's they think is a useless Assault Rifle even though it's a Marksman Rifle. -- Sargent 257 (talk) 02:13, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Portable infoboxes This discussion was moved to Sergeant Blige's talkpage. Apologies! '-SPD ☎ ' 18:01, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Promotion to Admin A few years ago, you promoted me to Admin and I was wondering why. On the About page the reason for the other Admin promotions were given but mine wasn't. I never was given one when I was promoted either. I'm wondering why.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:24, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Requesting... Can i make templates? Please UltraLeoGXExpert AUTTP (talk) 14:28, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Can I please become a Discussion Moderator? I have a lot of moderating experience, and I am online almost 24/7. I have also been a part of this fandom for a long time. Wylde Morlan (talk) 05:01, May 10, 2019 (UTC)wylde Queen Myrrah’s Burial Site After Marcus Fenix stabbed Myrrah to death, where did the COG bury her body? Could Myrrah’s corpse be buried in any Locust Burial Sites like the ones in Tollen Dam and Azura? Just wondering, she may lack a physical vessel but her consciousness still lives on, just how exactly? Is Myrrah’s consciousness kept intact within the surviving original Locusts or the Locust Burial Sites that gradually turned into Swarm Hives? — User:StarryGlaive 00:21, December 22 2019 (UTC)